Sailor Moon
Similar to my Conan's Coffeecan Contemplations, this page shall serve as a repository of interesting trivia on the cultural aspects mentioned in my favourite Sailor Moon arcs S and Stars (Seasons 3 and 5). Kudos to the kind folks over at the German Sailor Moon wikispace for their comprehensive episode synopses, which I make great use of. Episode 179 Der beste Koch der Stadt :敵? 味方? スターライツとS戦士 Teki? Mikata? Sutāraitsu to Sērā Senshi "Feinde? Verbündete? Die Starlights und die Sailor-Kriegerinnen" :敵 (teki) an enemy; an opponent; a competitor :味方 (mikata) a friend, a supporter, an ally *Taiki liest im Probenraum ein Buch mit dem deutschsprachigen Titel Die Schärfe der Vernunft. Als Seiya im Probenraum die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Sailor Moon und dem Mädchen, das sie suchen, anspricht, ist Taiki äußerst erbost über den Vergleich und zieht sich in Ruhe in das Gewächshaus der Schule zurück, um seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen. *In seiner Ruhe wird Taiki von Makoto und Bunny gestört, die gerade Erdbeeren pflücken und seine kleine Verletzung durch die Dornen einer Rose liebevoll verbinden. Als Dank rezitiert der mürrische Taiki ein Gedicht über eine sterbende Rose und nennt dies ein Beispiel von "schwarzer Poesie". Da Bunny dieser Begriff vollkommen fremd ist, spricht sie lieber über schwarzen Kaffee und Kuchen. *Da Taiki von Makoto's Mitgliedschaft im Kochkurs der Schule weiß, bittet er sie darum, ihn in eine Kochshow im Fernsehen zu begleiten, in der er eingeladen wurde. *Im Park beim Sandwichessen stößt die arbeitsscheue Sailor Iron Mouse beim Lesen eines Magazins auf einen Artikel über diese Kochsendung und beschließt kurzerhand den Moderator, den angesehenen Koch Yoshi Tetsuro, als ihr nächstes Opfer auszuwählen. **Der Artikel von Sailor Iron Mouse's Zeitschrift ist überschrieben mit den Worten 料理の達人 Ryōri no Tatsujin 吉野川哲郎 Yoshinogawa Tetsurō, was eine Anspielung auf die japanische Fernsehsendung Iron Chef darstellt. **料理の鉄人 Ryōri no Tetsujin, literally "Ironmen of Cooking" is a Japanese television cooking, in which guest chefs challenge one of the show's resident "Iron Chefs" in a timed cooking battle built around a specific theme ingredient.. *Während der Aufnahme für die Kochsendung ist Makoto vor lauter Lampenfieber so nervös, dass sie die Eier für den Erdbeerkuchen nicht findet. Um ihrer Freundin zu helfen, mischt sich Bunny selbst in die Sendung ein und macht mit ihrer chaotischen Art sehr viel Unordnung. Der Höhepunkt des Debakels gipfelt darin, dass der Kuchen im Backrohr förmlich explodiert, da Bunny statt Mehl Backpulver für den Teig verwendet hat. **Das Rezept für die "Erdbeertorte mit ganz besonders vielen Erdbeeren": Für den Tortenboden zunächst zimmerwarme Butter, Zucker und 3 Eier verrühren. Anschließend das Mehl darüber sieben. *Nachdem sich Yoshi Tetsuro bei Bunny und Makoto verabschiedet hat, verschwendet Sailor Iron Mouse keine Zeit mehr und attackiert den Starkoch bezüglich seines Sternenkristalls. Doch nachdem auch der sich als falscher entpuppt hat, verwandelt sich Yoshi Tetsuro in einen Phage namens Sailor Chef, der Bunny und Makoto, die sich in Sailor Moon und Sailor Jupiter verwandelt haben, mit Bratpfannen. Als der Phage von der Macht des Donners kurz außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde, lenkt er Sailor Moon mit einer fetten Schokoladentorte ab, um hinterhältig mit einem Fleischermesser auszuholen. **Confer: Episode 184 Bunny allein zu Haus: Als Seiya zu Besuch kommt, bietet ihm Bunny jeweils ein Stück Nußtorte und Erdbeertorte an. *Im Fruits Parlor Crown Café muss Bunny ihr gesamtes Taschengeld aufopfern, um Kuchen für ihre Freundinnen zu kaufen, da sie all die versprochenen Erdbeeren für die Erdbeertorte ins Kochstudio mitgenommen hatte. :フルーツ・パーラー・クラウン Furūtsu Pārā Kuraun ist ein Cafè, das den Eltern von Motoki und Unazuki Furuhata gehört und oberhalb des Crown Game Centers gebaut ist. *Haruka und Michiru sinnieren in Abenddämmerung an der Küste über die kommende Gefahr, die sie zu bestreiten haben. Haruka meint, sie fürchte nichts, solange sie Michiru an ihrer Seite habe. **Das ist eine der erinnerungswürdigsten Szenen aus meiner Kindheit. Ich mag die Atmosphäre und die hereinbrechende Abenddämmerung, bei der ich an einen für mich sehr wirkungsvollen und szenarisch ähnlich ausstaffierten Werbespot denken muss. Die Hintergrundmusik erzeugt ein ganz besonderes Flair und in mir eine sehr seltsame (bittersüße, irgendwie positiv wehmütige) Empfindung, die ich nur schwerlich in Worte fassen kann.